1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and particularly relates to a socket adapted for a land grind array IC module.
2. Background of the Invention
As synthetic applications for system technologies, such as multi-media, communication or computer technologies, develop, their functions grow more and more and the layout of PCBs (printed circuit boards) become more and more complex. Within a notebook, particularly one which has limited space for arranging all elements and components therein, the design and the layout of the PCB are extremely important.
Referring to FIGS. 8 and 9, that show a conventional socket electrically connected to an IC module 500 and a PCB 600. A conventional socket includes a metallic upper hous ing 100, a metallic lower housing 200 and a lever 300, which connect to the metallic upper housing 100 and the metallic lower housing 200. In actual practice, the lever 300 occupies much room irrespective of whether it lies along the horizontal or vertical direction. Furthermore, the operation of the lever 300 interferes with other components on the PCB 600. For example, the fastening of the IC module 500 via the lever 300 will force the metallic lower housing 200 to become deformed, so that the electrical connection between the IC module and the PCB will be affected.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.